


In His Element

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man for one season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Element

Muraki claimed all of the moon: dark and full and hunter's. The quarter was the gleam of his eye, half the edge of his smile, slivered his knife. It was infuriating, and yet Hisoka could not stop the associations. In the night, he felt the weight of Muraki's regard.

Rain was Tsuzuki's, close and gentle and sad. Sun was Tsuzuki's, warm and overbright, full of smiles. Snow was Tsuzuki's, soft and hushed and touched with despair.

Hisoka thought of autumn leaves against a cloudy twilight sky. Thought of windchimes and gurgling water and a flashing sword.

That much was his.


End file.
